Runaway
by Kaitmiller17
Summary: It's Maka's wedding day. She's ready to go and looks beautiful.


Maka's getting married today. She sits at a vanity in the chapel as Liz and Patty do her hair and makeup. She doesn't speak as the two chat excitedly around her and with Tsubaki and Kami who are at a window seat not far from them.

"Maka?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were nervous."

"Oh, sorry Liz. I'm a little nervous."

"You're going to look gorgeous, not that you aren't always, but no one will be able to look away from you today."

Maka smiles briefly before going back to her thoughts. It's soon time to slip into her dress and head down.

She waits outside the double doors. Her friends head inside first and her and Spirit are left alone.

"I always thought it would be the octopus head."

"We're just friends, that would never happen."

"But why did you pick this guy?"

"Hiro always cares about others and he's alway trying to help people. He's really nice."

"What does he do for you that he doesn't do for everyone else?"

"Uh, he's just really nice."

Spirit nods with a half smile and takes Maka's arm.

"It's time for us to go."

He leads her into the room and walks her down. He walks her to Hiro before kissing her on the cheek and taking his seat.

The ceremony goes off without a hitch until it comes time for Maka's vows. Hiro's already said 'I do' and it's Maka's turn.

She looks around the room and she looks to the empty space where her best friend should be.

She thinks about her fathers words.

She looks up to Hiro with tears just slipping out of her eyes and speaks out two soft words with a light smile dusting her lips.

"I...can't."

She gently pats Hiro's hand before turning and taking off down the aisle. She pulls off her shoes as she goes and bursts brought the double doors like they're nothing.

It's a strange day. People off doing they're normal business and they come across a girl, who they happen to recognize as the girl who killed the Kishin, running through the streets in a wedding gown and train with her blonde hair whipping in every which direction.

She makes each turn with a familiarity until she running up the steps of a place she once called home.

She catches her breath before pounding on the door. There's a muffle 'come in' from inside and Maka flings the door open with a heavy thump.

"I told you I can't go. I can't stand to see her get married. I know I should be here but I just can't. You should be there now though, hasn't it already started? Unless its over..."

Maka comes into the living room and Soul looks up at her with wide eyes.

"Maka, what are you-"

"I don't quite know but then again I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Shouldn't you be getting married, like, right now?"

"It's already finished."

"That was fast."

"You look really handsome. You look like maybe you tried to come."

"I did try."

"I want my dance with my best friend."

"What about your husband?"

"I don't have one."

"Huh?"

"My vows went somewhere along the lines of 'no.'"

"You-"

"Left a very confused man at the alter."

"Why?"

"Because I realized he wasn't you."

"Maka-"

"I can't marry him because he's not you. I wasn't happy or excited this morning getting ready. I was scared and sad that you wouldn't come. My only thoughts on the day of my wedding were about my best friend. I wanted to look pretty for you not him."

Soul stands from the couch and takes a step towards Maka.

"No, stop. I'm not done yet. I waited for years for you to ask me out, to kiss me, to say anything but you didn't. Hiro asked me out and I decided I would stop waiting for you. I went with it. I did things in the order they normally go. We dated. He kissed me. He proposed. I said yes and moved in with him. I stopped waiting for you. Today I realized that's not the only thing I could do. Not waiting for you doesn't mean I have to go be with someone else. It means I can go to you. I love you! What do you say?!"

"I think I'm an idiot. I wanted to tell you all those years ago but I was too afraid. After you starting dating Hiro I knew it was too late and I kicked myself every day after that."

Soul takes Maka's left hand, still decorated with her engagement ring.

"I've always been in love with you."

Maka sighs out in relief.

"You want to do the honours?"

"Huh?"

"Take it off."

He looks down and draws in a shaky breath. He slips the ring off and turns Maka's hand over to place it in her palm.

"You look gorgeous, Maka."

"My makeup's running and my hair's a mess. I ran here as fast as I could...I know I look like hell."

"No. You'll always look beautiful to me."

Soul pulls Maka towards him with a soft hand on the small of her back and brushes a stray piece of hair from her face with the other. He pushes it behind her ear and slides his hand down to caress her cheek. He leans in slowly and touches his lips to Maka. She leans in too and moves her lips with Soul's. she wraps her arms around his neck and they both deepen the kiss.

The ring falls from Maka's hand and hits the floor with an unnoticed clack.


End file.
